Baking
by lemonadeskies
Summary: OneShot: She worked so hard on those cookies. Will she end up with something sweeter? Hayner x Olette


**Baking**

**Summary:** She worked so hard on those cookies. Will she end up with something sweeter? _Hayner x Olette_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts, do you think I'd be writing _fanfiction?_

**Author's Note  
**Yeeee! FINALLY! A Haynette oneshot! I've been wanting to write one for quite a while, and now I have. Of course, there's the _slightest_ hint of Roxy/Nami in here. xD Oh come on! You should've seen that coming. Anyway, enjoy the oneshot! :)

* * *

"Done!" Olette set the platter of cookies down on the table, inhaling their sweet aroma. "Thirty cookies all freshly baked." She looked down proudly at the chocolate chip goodies, resisting the urge to take one herself. It had taken her all day to make these cookies and she wasn't going to get tempted into eating them when they weren't for her.

"Olette!" A knock from the door sounded soon after.

"Come in," Olette said, quickly smoothing down her hair.

Footsteps approached the kitchen. "Smells good in here—_whoa!_" Hayner, Olette's best friend, stared at the brunette incredulously. "You look like a ghost, 'Lette." He laughed, slapping a knee that was covered by his trademark camo shorts.

"Can it," Olette rolled her eyes.

"Yum, cookies. Don't mind if I do…" Hayner reached for one. Olette slapped his hand and he yanked it back, eyes wide. "Ow!" he cried. "What's the matter? I was only going to take one."

"These aren't for you, these are for the senior center down the street," she said, adjusting a few cookies so they were all stacked evenly. "They asked someone to make cookies for their next shuffleboard meet, which is tomorrow, and I volunteered."

Why did he have to have a goody-goody for a best friend?

"Aw, come on," Hayner pleaded. "Just one."

"No," Olette snapped. "And your puppy dog eyes won't work on me."

"Worth a shot," Hayner mumbled dejectedly, resting his chin in his hand. He looked up at the flour-dusted girl. "So are we going to go the Usual Spot, yet? Pence, Roxas, and Naminé are waiting."

"Let me shower really fast," Olette said, examining her thin arms that were covered in flour. She glared at Hayner. "Don't get any ideas on peeping at me just because the bathroom door doesn't lock!"

"You wish," Hayner snorted.

Olette shook her head. "And don't you dare eat one of those cookies. I'll find out." She trudged up the wooden staircase. Hayner watched her go, his gaze returning to the pile of cookies that lay in front of him. _She wouldn't know if I took just one…_

He reached for one, then stopped. _No, 'Lette would be pissed if I took one. I don't like seeing her mad. It's so—oh crap. What do I care?_ He slowly took a cookie and bit into it. He was surprised at how _perfect_ it was! The cookie was so soft and chewy with the right amount of chocolate chips. He finished it quickly. _Those seniors wouldn't mind missing a cookie or two. I'll just take another one…_

Before he knew it, he took another one. And another one. And another one. And soon, the plate of thirty cookies had shrunk down into none. He leaned back in his chair contentedly, resting his hands on his stomach, a smile on his lips.

"HAYNER!"

The smile slipped off.

He turned to see Olette, her eyes wide. "You…you ate all the cookies."

"Olette, I'm sorry—I didn't mean to!"

"You ate all the cookies," she said again, her voice hoarse. "All thirty of those cookies."

"Olette…"

"Get out." She said, her voice low and commanding. Hayner stood up, his hands raised.

"I'm sorry, Olette—"

"Get _out._" She hissed, her fists clenched tightly. Hayner had never seen his best friend so heated. Her face was bright red, her eyebrows knitted, and her green eyes were filled with anger. He slowly backed out, closing the door with a gentle thud. He pressed his ear against it, expecting to hear her screaming.

He didn't.

At first, he wasn't sure what it was. There was a sound—like she was choking. He could hear another one soon after, one that was eerily familiar. She was crying.

—**H&O.**

"I can't believe you," Naminé shook her head. "How can you be so _stupid?_" she yelled at him, lunging forward to hit him in the chest.

Roxas caught her and gently held her back. "Calm down, sweetie." He turned to the brown eyed blond. "Did you try apologizing, Hayner?"

"No shit," Hayner rolled his eyes. "Then she practically told me to get the fuck out."

"You deserved it," Pence said, unwrapping a bar of sea salt ice cream. Naminé sat by him and took one out of the freezer. "Besides, you know Olette made a promise to the senior center. She's probably making some more right now, thanks to you."

Hayner sighed. Suddenly he brightened. "Naminé, call Olette."

"What?" Naminé looked up at him oddly, the sea salt ice cream halfway to her lips.

"Call her and tell her not to bake any cookies for tomorrow."

"But…"

"No buts! Just tell her!" Hayner snapped. He spun around on his heel and stomped out of the Usual Spot.

Roxas and Pence exchanged glances as Naminé pulled out her phone and punched in Olette's number. "Hello, 'Lette? Yeah, I heard. Listen, don't bake any cookies." Naminé winced as Olette started yelling. "Just don't bake any cookies!" Naminé shouted back. She paused. Naminé blew a strand of blond hair out of the way. "Trust me on this."

—**H&O.**

Olette stared at the clock miserably. Naminé's odd phone call yesterday hadn't made any sense, but she didn't make any cookies. "What am I supposed to tell the senior center?" she sighed. If she worked now, she'd probably be able to make a quick batch of fifteen cookies. It would be only half then what was needed but it was better showing up with only half then not showing up at all.

Her thoughts went back to yesterday. It had been so shocking to see Hayner leaning back in his chair with his stomach bulging and the platter of cookies empty. _He didn't even care,_ Olette thought sadly. _He didn't care how hard I worked on those or how long it took me to make them. But I can't stay mad at him. I never can._ She stared at the wooden table silently.

Her head shot up.

Naminé had said she couldn't _bake_ any cookies—she never said she couldn't _buy_ them! If she ran down to the bakery in town and went back to her house, it would be easier than making another batch of cookies. _Then it's settled. I'll just buy them._ Olette found her favorite orange flip-flops and grabbed her wallet. She locked the door behind her and started down the street.

Someone was riding a bike. It looked familiar—the green paint, the faded seat, the worn out handlebars. _Hayner?!_ The blond on the bike skidded to a stop.

"Olette!"

Hayner swung off the bike, balancing it with his hands. "Olette—I'm really sorry about yesterday…"

"Hayner," Olette bit her lip. "It's ok. I was just going to buy some cookies down at the bakery."

"You don't have to," Hayner said quietly. He hitched off the picnic basket that had been balanced on one of the handlebars and shoved it towards Olette. "Here." He turned red as Olette lifted the top and peeked in. Her eyes widened.

There were cookies—dozens and dozens of cookies. Not only that, but there were brownies and cupcakes, each one covered with a generous layer of frosting. They were colorful, too. Bright colors fought for her attention as she scanned the treats in admiration. A dash of sprinkles caught her eyes. No words came out of her mouth. Olette merely stared in shock. She looked up at the tomato-red blond with tears in her eyes.

"Hayner," she said, wiping some tears away. "Thank you."

"No problem," Hayner mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "My mom helped me make 'em. I felt bad after eating the whole plate of cookies. I know you worked hard on them and—" He stopped abruptly. Olette had thrown herself on him, squeezing him tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered, pressing her head against his chest.

He smiled lightly. "You're welcome."

Olette slipped her hand inside the basket and took out a cookie. She bit into it and looked up at Hayner, her eyes lighting up her features. Taking her hint, Hayner knelt to her height and took the first bite. He continued to take little nibbles until there was no more cookie between them.

But he sure tasted something sweet.

* * *

**Author's Note  
**How'd you like it? My first Haynette! A bit short, but I like it! :) What do you think? More oneshots to come, I'm thinking a Roxiné/Namixas next. C: Thanks for reading!

**Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!**  
_Send me one for the love of Hayner & Olette!_


End file.
